


Tumblr fics that are posted Here ✨

by echobubbles02



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: AUGH, Angst, Anime Battles, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Kisses, M/M, Other, TOTG, WOO HOO, aka lust, because we all love some gay, comedic fics, for hearts, fuff, gays, i had no idea how to tag this, i love each and every one of them, lots and lots of gays, lots of gay gay kisses, so like, some gay, they/them pronouns!!!, this is just, this is just from tumblr, trial of the guilty, warnings!!!!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:08:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 6,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23355961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/echobubbles02/pseuds/echobubbles02
Summary: This is just a place to store all of my short fics... so I don't have to post them individually and crowd my account :P
Relationships: Coltacker, Cream - Relationship, Crightmoss, Crink, Cross/Dream, Cross/Ink, Cross/Nightmare, Crossmare, DS Crink, DS Dreammare, DS!Blink, DS!Blue/DS!Ink, DS!Crerror, DS!Cross/DS!Error, DS!Cross/DS!Ink, DS!Dream/DS!Blue, DS!Dream/DS!Cross, DS!Dream/DS!Nightmare, DS!Errormare, DS!Hacker/DS!Colton, DS!Nightmare/DS!Cross, DS!Starcrossed, Dreammare, Drueswap, Error/Dream, Errordream, Errormare, Insomnia - Relationship, NightLust, Nightcross - Relationship, Nightmare/Cross, Nightmare/Lust, Sans/Sans (Undertale), Star Sans Poly - Relationship, Starcropped, Starcrossed - Relationship, Swapmoss, Xunshine, nighterror, sweammare
Comments: 4
Kudos: 95





	1. Anxious

**Author's Note:**

> Dreamswap - @onebizarrekai on tumblr

Laying down on the grassy hill, the two boyfriends leaned against each other for comfort. They had no idea how many of the outcomes had led them this way, but in on things for sure, they both are happy with the result of it. They had their arguments, forgivings, and serenities, but both knew that despite everything, they were happy with each other.

Well, mostly.

The taller of the couple had his head resting on top of the shorter’s, often pressing soft, yet devoted kisses onto it. The smaller of the couple hummed in contentment, nuzzling into the other’s neck every so often.

After a while of this, gazing off into the bright beautiful sky while many visuals of white puffs flew by, the taller one was to break this relaxing silence.

“Ink?” He questioned, to which the other tilted his head up. Their mixed green and orange eyes fixed upon their partner’s facial features.

“Yes?” The other answered with his own question, a little curious as to what the other was about to ask him.

The taller of the couple stopped, biting his lip before glancing away. His red and gray eyes darted to Ink and then back to the sky, then back to his boyfriend again. While doing that, the shorter of the couple focused onto the other’s face, bringing up a hand to place it onto his cheek. It was the cheek where a red slash sort of mark was on. Ink had always admired it, it brought out the appearance of his partner.

“If you’d like to talk about it later we can, Cross.” Ink spoke, using his thumb to rub against his cheek.

Cross leaned into the touch, closing his eyes in relaxation before opening them again. He hummed, shaking his head as in no towards the comment Ink made and placed his own hand on top of his. “No, I just can’t get the words out right I-” He took a deep breath, exhaling out softly before letting his own hand fall down.

Ink gave him a puzzled look, shifting his position to where he was facing towards the other. He placed his other hand back onto the same cheek that his old hand did before and rubbed it with his thumb softly. “Take your time, no rush.” The artist mumbled, to which Cross sighed to. He leaned into the other’s touch again, closing his eyes briefly before opening them again.

“Ink… do you truly love me?” He asked, a frown forming on his face.

Ink blinked, a bit startled by that question. His face softened a bit as he planted kisses on both of the other’s cheeks. “Of course I do, what made you think that?”

Cross closed his eyes once Ink placed kisses onto his cheeks, making a little hum. Once Ink pulled away he opened his eyes back and glanced down, taking one of his hands into his own. “Well I… after everything, you being there and then leaving, and then us finally telling each other how we feel I just…” He trailed off a bit, not wanting to bring back those painful memories again. He took a deep, trying to contain himself from crying. “I believe you love me, and I do too but this one fragment of my mind keeps telling me that this,” He gestured to the both of them, “That this isn’t reality and just some fantasy I’m dreaming of.”

Ink bit down his lip, glancing down towards their hands. He gave Cross a light squeeze for some kind of reassurance. “Cross, remember what I said those past few times when you’d tell me this?”

Cross gave a light squeeze back, though his was a bit more tight. He nodded in response toward the other’s question. He remembered word for word what the other had kept telling him whenever he’d started to doubt this whole relationship.

Ink smiled, “No matter what past events have affected us, we’re in the present now. I love you with every being in my body and will never leave you ever again.” He spoke softly, pressing a kiss onto the other’s forehead once he was done.

“I love you too.” Cross mumbled, and since they were so close, he gave the other a kiss on the forehead as well. Once he pulled away he looked into the other’s eyes, gazing into them for a few moments. “You’re the best thing that’s ever happened in my life…” He mumbled again, wrapping Ink into a hug.

They would stay there until sundown, sharing each other’s embrace until it was time to go. They shared kisses, mutters of sweet nothings, and more sentiments to come.


	2. In which these Two Guardians fall to the Ground

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angst angst

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings implied - major character death and visuals of stab wounds

“Dream! Dream!” Nightmare called, waving over to him to get his attention… or well try to anyways. It would always be a bit hard for him to try and get the other’s attention focused onto him. Everytime he needed the other’s attention, Dream would always either be reading a book, talking with one of the villagers, or just ignoring him in general which in a way, made sense. In fact, he’d probably ignore himself if he was in Dream’s position.

The positive guardian currently was sitting on a branch of the tree they had to guard, reading a massive red velvet book. Reading equals knowledge, and he’d love to know everything there was to it in the world. He wanted to know more things beyond where they lived.

After a few more attempts of trying to get Dream’s attention, to which he had failed many many times, he pouted, puffing his cheeks out a bit before climbing up to the tree branch that the other was on. He had almost fallen off of the tree a handful of times, though once he reached the branch, he snatched away the book in Dream’s hands, dropped down, and looked up towards him with a big shit eating grin.

Dream blinked as his book was suddenly stolen and looked over towards the thief who did it. He knew it had obviously been Nightmare, since no other person here would be bold enough to do that. He gave the other a half glare before jumping down from the tree. “Do you want something?” The guardian asked, folding his arms and shifted his weight onto his left leg.

Nightmare overall just gave the other a shrug, “Not necessarily,” He stated, flipping through the book and landed on a random page. He read it for a bit before discarding the idea of actually reading, “I just wanted your attention.”

Dream huffed, approaching Nightmare as he did. “You’re insufferable.” He stated.  
Nightmare only grinned in reply, “That’s what you always say!” He responded, taking a step back as he did before breaking out into a full sprint around the other side of the tree.

\---

_Dear lovely best friend here I hope we have some time…_

Dream didn’t mean for this to happen, but it happened and he couldn’t reverse the situation. He had meant to push the other with his sword, but… he pushed the thought away again, feeling his soul drop down heavily. The CEO of Justice Reigns fell to his knees, breaking down into a quiet sob.

The purple guardian, stab wound where his soul was, bleeding out through it and with some blood dripping down from his mouth chuckled slightly. He looked over to Dream, giving him a saddened look. “So, this is the end?”

Dream choked back another sob, feeling a sudden ache where his soul would be. It’s happening he thought, the bond is happening.

Now since I’ve stabbed us both I’ve realized we will die…

The good looking angel looked over at the smaller, pulling him close to embrace him in a hug. He knew he didn’t deserve it, he didn’t deserve anything from Nightmare after everything he’s actually done to him. He should’ve never eaten the apples now, rethinking through their 124 years, he couldn’t pinpoint a single good memory besides when they were kids.

Nightmare grumbled once he was pulled into a hug but was already starting to tear up. He would be dusted in minutes, leaving Cross and Error behind with no note or trace of him besides his dust and clothes. Night buried his face into the other’s chest, crying into it before starting to lightly smack the other. “You. Fucking. Dumbass.” He said, pausing every time he spoke. After that, he broke into some little tantrum, smacking the other lightly over and over and over again.

_But please don’t worry dear, we’ll be together now..._

Dream took them like bullets, letting out soft quiet whimpers every time he was hit. He deserved them, especially from Nightmare. “I sincerely apologize for this…” He croaked out, feeling his chest starting to ache again, the pain was undeniably terrible. 

The shorter of the two gave Dream another smack, though that one was a bit more harder. “Don’t use your stupid language for this! Can you see we’re dying now!!!” He yelled in anger, annoyance, and most of all, fear. He had never been generally afraid of anything minor, but he had his hidden fears. He didn’t want to die. He’s survived for years, for himself, and for Dream. He wouldn’t want to lose that winning streak now.

“I’m sorry…” Dream spoke again, genuinely he is. He wasn’t apologizing and feeling bad that he’s killed them both but mostly himself, but he was apologizing for everything he’s put the other through. JR’s CEO wished that he could travel through time, but he knew it was impossible to do so. So he’ll just accept his fate, going down down down until he can’t feel anything.

_I’m sorry for everything, my sincerest apologies…_

“Stop. Shut up.” Nightmare shuddered, gasping slightly at the lack of air he’s receiving. “Just… lay down… for a second.

Dream complied, pulling them both to the ground while still clinging to Nightmare closely, not being able to stop the tears from falling. He felt terrible about this whole situation and was blaming himself for these things. He would’ve moved a hand towards his chest to clutch it, but his body wouldn’t let him as he continued to cling onto Night.

It was at an astonishing moment once Dream had felt the other press a kiss onto his lips quickly. It was a soft and gentle one, meant for comfort mostly. When they parted, Dream only sobbed more, hoping this all was just a nightmare he was having. Though this so-called nightmare felt extremely real.

“I love you, angel boy.” Nightmare muttered before taking his final breath.

_I hope when we reunite, you’ll forever be happy..._


	3. Flirt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Swapmoss fluff short 310 word fic
> 
> Bad flirting = Cross

“Who has two purple eye lights and always looks stunning?”  
It was at a brief moment when Nightmare finally realized what Cross was trying to do. He had no idea how long it took for him to realize it, but he did eventually after a moment. Honestly, he’s a little disappointed in himself. 

Cross stared at him, stared at him with his stupid smirk planted on his face while waiting for a response. He wasn’t all too good at flirting, he for a fact knew that for himself due to how many times he’s practiced in the mirror. But in spite of it all, he still does it.

“Uhm…” Night felt a surge of heatiness rise to both of his cheeks. A feeling in his chest as his soul gradually started beating faster. “Who?” He questioned.

“The one in front of me.” Cross replied, giving him a wide smirky grin once he responded.

Nightmare scanned his face to try and sense anything, or at least feel anything. But his eyes were moved from Cross’s eyes to his lips…

His lips. Oh god his lips.

“Hey, quit your flirting and start cleaning the kitchen you two.” Nightmare turned to whoever said that, which was Error. He couldn’t help but feel relieved that he came in.

“Yeah yeah we know.” Cross grumbled, giving Error a dismissive wave before going back to sweeping the kitchen floor.

Nightmare cleared his throat, using the wet cloth in his hand to wipe the counter. His face, still heated up from that godforsaken stupid flirt. He didn’t know how to wipe it off of his face, but he wished he did. As he continued to wipe the counter, he’d occasionally hear a few chuckles from Cross, to which he would huff in slight embarrassment, knowing what he was laughing at.

Pride is gone for now. Plan revenge.


	4. Card Game Uno

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cross and Dream play and annual card game and choose to play Uno  
> Oh boy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These are trial of the guilty versions of Cross and Dream. The AU can be found at the tumblr blog trialoftheguilty-comic  
> Go give them a follow!!

“I’m so sorry.”

The words trickled out of Cross’s mouth as he placed down one more card, having only one card left. “Uno.” He stated, smiling like an idiot. The couple currently were sitting on chairs, a table set in between them with a big deck of uno cards.

Today was their annual day of Card Games, in which both of them chooses a game they play everytime it happens. It switches off on who’s turn it is to pick every time after the other person picked a game. 

“God damnit.” Dream muttered. He had only two cards left, though he had also set one of his cards down. “Uno.” He stated, sighing in defeat. He knew Cross was going to set his card down after his turn... which honestly kind of bummed him out. He’s not a sore loser or anything though- at least he didn’t think he was.

Cross was able to place his final last card down, but seeing Dream all bummed out like that physically wouldn’t let him place it down. He couldn’t do that to his boyfriend. After a moment he sighed, “Gosh darnit why didn’t you put down a six?” He asked, getting two more cards after that.

Dream’s eyes lit up once Cross said that and a small smile appeared on his face. Quickly, he slammed down his last card, which was the pefect and right color that it was currently on. After that, he threw his hands up in the air, looking at Cross with a smile.

That damn smile. That’s what always made up Cross’s day. That precious, beautiful, perfect smile.

“I guess you won!” Cross stated happily, leaning over to give his all known boyfriend a kiss on the lips.

Dream chuckled, giving Cross a quick kiss back. These Card Game days were alway something he looked forwards to. He just... got to hangout with Cross all day long until the end of the day basically, which is something he never gets to do on occasions.

The day ended with him never knowing that Cross had cheated in order to make him take the win. But either way, they both were happy with how the outcome turned out.


	5. Enemies to Lovers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kisses and make out sessions. nothing special

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TOTG again! go give trialoftheguilty-comic a follow!

“I used to think so low of you, but now I don’t know anymore.”

Error chuckled at Dream’s comment, leaning his face more closer to his. His lips lightly brushed against the other man’s as he spoke. “Maybe it’s because of our relationship?” He suggested. A huff in annoyance was his response.

“I’m not surprised that it took so long.” Dream muttered, finding himself leaning more forward towards Error, but stopped himself. He wanted Error to kiss him. Call it desire of power if you will.

“Well you did rip my eye out with your bare hands...” Error muttered, huffing a bit before giving Dream a kiss on the cheek. Whether it was him teasing the other, or just to mess with him... he was smirking for sure.

Dream lets out a huff, honestly expecting him to kiss him but rolled his eyes afterwards. “Fuck it.” He mumbled, grabbing Error by the collar of his coat and tugged him down. He smashed his lips against his, the neediness and desperate feelings flowing through it. He needed this, he wanted this. 

Error only smiled once Dream did that, though he was a bit surprised which caused his yelp to muffle. In spite of that though, he wrapped his arms around Dream’s waist, just to pull him closer.

They don’t know how they both got to this point in time, but they wouldn’t have it any other way.


	6. Please Leave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blue bothers the CEO of Justice Reigns yet again  
> Oh boy

“Do not disturb me.”

Blue frowned, propping himself up to sit on the all known CEO’s desk. “Buuut Dreeaaam,” He whined childishly, “Isn’t there something else you’d like to do?” He hopped off the desk, going next to him and looked over his shoulder to see what he was doing. “You’ve been working on that paper for the last few minutes I was here!” He smiled, tilting his head, “Are you distracted by me?”

“No, absolutely not.” Dream responded, furrowing his brows as he picked up his pen and rapidly tried to finish the current paper in front of him. If it’ll make Blue go away, which he doubted, it might save his very existence.

“Funny thing is,” Blue leaned over to Dream, whispering softly into his ear, “I think you are.” He pulled away, letting out a soft giggle afterwards. “You don’t have to hide anything from me...” He trailed his finger over Dream, specifically following the lines and marks on his jacket.

Dream’s eye twitched, gosh could Blue be anymore insufferable. His answer, yes, yes he could. After another moment, he sighed and looked over to Blue, narrowing his eyes over towards him. “What you want, Blue?”

Blue only smiled, letting his hand make his way over to Dream’s cheek. “Isn’t it obvious?” He asked, inching a bit closer to Dream, their faces barely inches apart. “I want you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its gay y'all  
> and boy have I not seen drueswap in d e c a d e s


	7. Be Serious or ISTG

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Colton and Hacker don't get it down for once.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hacker is supposedly Dreamswap Killer but at this point I don't know-  
> Colton is just someone who runs an evil organization I believe and is Killer's EX in the story  
> Correct me if I'm wrong,,

“Can you be serious sometimes?”

“What do you mean?” A small smirk appeared on Hacker’s face as he trailed his finger over the other’s jacket vest. “I’m always serious, aren’t I?”

“No,” Colton deadpanned, staring right into the other man’s eyes as he spoke, his face moving closer to Hacker’s to the point of where their faces were inches apart. “You never are serious.”

“In what terms?” Hacker asked, his smirk still planted on his face, though it seemed to be creeping up into a challenged smile. He made sure to at least be careful with his choice of words, not wanting Colton to punch him for the millionth time for saying something stupid.

“Everything.” Colton responded, simply shoving the other man up against the wall, smashing their lips together as he did so. His hands both gripped onto Hacker’s hood, tightening around it to maybe pull the other more closer, though that was an option in the open.

Silence filled in the room, though it was a bit strange for the two to be like this, not like they were actually committed in the relationship. Whether it was for desperateness, anger, or simply just for control, it didn’t matter to the both of them.


	8. TELL ME WHY?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nightmare and Lust sing I want it that Way and become gay

"TELL ME WHY?”

“AIN’T NOTHIN’ BUT A HEARTACHE!” Lust sung at the top of their nonexistent lungs. They managed to get Nightmare to do some karoke with them, and well- they didn’t expect the King of Darkness to get this into the song. It was cheesy, and a classic, but very catchy.

“TELL ME WHY?” Nightmare sung again, a wide grin spread across his goopy looking face. It took him awhile to agree to Lust about singing this song with them, but he had no regrets.

“AIN’T NOTHIN’ BUT A MISTAKE!” Lust danced around the room with a microphone in their hands. They were having one hell of a good time with the Lord of Negativity. I mean this wasn’t exactly the first time they’ve had a great time with Nightmare.

“TELL ME WHY?” Nightmare sung yet again, dancing on after Lust. The king moved ever so gracefully after the other, and once he was close enough he dipped them down. He was awfully a bit too close, but that didn’t matter.

“I never wanna hear you say...” Lust could feel his face heating up once Nightmare dipped him. Their faces were... a bit too close. This was probably the closest he and Nightmare were.

“I want it that way...” They both sung the last part in unison, dropping both of their mics on the ground, gazing into each other’s eyes. 

And that was the day where the King of Negativity had kissed them.


	9. You're wrong, I'm right, Shut up!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cross and Ink battle over a certain anime character but then  
> then they make out, kiss kiss fall in love.

“How dare you!” Cross shouted, accusingly pointing a finger over towards Ink.

Ink only gasped dramatically, placing a hand over his chest in an offended matter. “I’m only stating facts here, Cross.” He told him.

Cross, still having that finger pointing at Ink stepped closer. “What YOU said about candycane Icy hot is NOT true!”

“Oh it is true, and I’m gonna prove it to ya!” Ink launched himself over to Cross, tackling the other to floor and giggled, showering his face in kisses.

Cross yelped, his face immediately flushing. He was not entirely expecting that outcome honestly. He thought Ink was going to do some dramatic speech about the anime character they were fighting over with. But this could do. 

“This isn’t how you prove things!!” He yelled out, but other than that he was smiling.

“But I’m winning the competition aren’t I?” Ink asked, his affection growing more onto Cross, who eventually just gave up and returned some back.


	10. FOUND YOU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ink and Blue hide and Dream is not dumb so he finds them both easily

“Do you think he’ll see us?” Blue asked, opening the closet door a tiny bit to see if Dream was nearby the area.

Ink snorted, “I’m sure he won’t- besides, we’re both in this closet and Dream is as dense as a rock!”

Blue slapped a hand over Ink’s mouth. “Be quiet!” He hissed. He had shushed Ink at least six times by now, he had no idea how Dream could not hear him.

Little did they know, Dream was leaning right next to the closet with his arms crossed. He just stood there, chuckling softly at how adorable his datemates were.

After a few moments of this though, he eventually opened the closet door. None of them seemed to be realizing he was there because of their constant bickering. Dream snickered, kneeling down and pressed kisses on both of their cheeks.

“Found you.”


	11. Dancing in the Ballroom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blue asks Ink to dance  
> and they do

Ink didn’t know how this happened, but it did. Blue was asking him to dance, unknowingly.

He was minding his own business at the snack bar, eating. Dream had forced him to deliberately come to his so called ‘Anual Ball’ in JR and try to... socialize and have fun. For all Ink cared, he’d rather watch things from the camera room and laugh over people dancing, and maybe Nightmare failing at it too but oh well.

“Hey wanna dance?” Blue had asked him, holding his left hand out towards him. His own name eyes sparkled in the light, as the ravishing suit he wore glamoured out of... basically mostly everyone. 

I mean, it was a suit, but it had some few touches that kind of made him stuck out. Ink bets that at least a few ladies or men have took notice of him already.

“I don’t dance.” Ink told him, munching on a slice of cheese... which equals to stacking the sliced cheeses and plopping them in his mouth.

“Oh, but I know you can.” Blue stated, a light chuckle coming out of him before taking Ink’s hand in his own and leading him all the way over to the open huge dance floor.

“I- Hey I said I don’t-” Ink struggled against Blue’s hold. For a twig, his grip was pretty strong. But either way, he tried pulling himself away, desperately not wanting to make a fool of himself in front of a bunch of people.

Blue huffed, pouting a little afterwards and looked over at Ink. His grip on Ink’s hand turned into a more gentle hold, they were about on the edge of the open dance floor of where a bunch of other people were dancing. 

Ink tugged his hand away, crossing his arms afterwards before looking over at who was on the dance floor. Not a lot of people were dancing... but he could make out of four people who were.

Nightmare and Dream. They were in somewhat in the center of the ballroom dance floor, dancing gracefully and in perfect time with the music that was currently being played. Cellos and stuff, you know, normal waltzing. Nightmare had messed up a few times, but slowly got the hang of it with the help of Dream, who had chuckled every time it happened.

Error and Cross. Those two dorks kept messing up on their footing. Error had to correct Cross multiple times about how his steps were wrong, but they both were laughing at their own mistakes in spite of it all. It was almost like they were thinking of this like nobody was in the room except for them. Ink didn’t know how they could even do it.

“Still up for that offer?” Blue asked, glancing over at Ink after seeing the four of them dancing. He would’ve asked at least one of them, but they were... occupied obviously. His smile never faltered one bit, that soft offering smile that gave Ink... weird vibes.

“... Sure.” Ink hesitantly replied, glancing down at his hand and then Blue’s before slowly taking the other’s hand in his. The sketchy artist looked back up to Blue, waiting for him to kind of lead them there.

Blue beamed at the reply, leading Ink over to the dance floor before adjusting their postion. “Put your other hand on my shoulder.” He told him, which Ink did of course, waiting for what the other to start.

“You know the basics right?” Blue asked, smiling over at Ink.

“I literally told you that I could not dance just ten seconds ago.” Ink narrowed his eyes over towards the other, huffing a bit.

“Technically only two minutes.” Blue stated, pursing his lips before chuckling.

“Smart ass, bet you counted.”

“Hmmm... maybe I did.” Blue responded, leaning over to whisper into Ink’s ear. “Just followed my lead, it’ll be easy.”

“Whatever...” Ink grumbled, letting Blue lead their dancing, trailing on after him which each and every step.

By the end of the day, he had gotten the hang of it. Maybe Dream was right... he should come to balls more often.


	12. Knight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cross and Error puts on a show and fight about anime

“DO NOT BE AFRAID! FOR I AM HERE!”

Cross held out some cosplay sword he had stolen from a hot topic and was standing on a rock, doing some silly knightley heroic pose. He had the sword raised up, sunlight shining down onto it.

Error gasped in surprise, covering his mouth with a hand. “Oh my knight in shining armour! You have come to my rescue!” He exclaimed, placing that same hand over his forehead, dramatically.

The heroic knight, in this case, jumped off of the rock and landed on the ground with his sword stabbing through the ground. He lifted it up, raising the sword high above his head before sheathing it. Then, he rushed over to Error’s aid, picking him up bridal style while grinning.

“You took a long time to get here, and I’m sure the poses didn’t help with the speed.” Error narrowed his eyes over towards the other as his arms loosely wrapped around the hero’s neck.

Cross stuck out his tongue in response, “Yeah- but every fantasy love story has to have some action right?” His mouth curled up into a grin after that as he snickered.

Error let out a sigh, shaking his head lightly but was smiling in spite of Cross’s behavior. “That’s just you and your fantasy animes, darling.”

A surge of heat spread across Cross’s cheeks as Error spoke. He never… really heard Error say anything like that before, so it was something new to him almost. “Oh whatever- animes have the best love stories!”

“They do not.”

“But they do!”

They ended up in that endless and pointless circling argue, bothering Nightmare about it sometime later.


	13. Sparring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sparring but tension increases

“I hate you.”

Cross dodged an attack that Dream sent, being quick and somewhat light on his feet. This has been going on for a few minutes now, and he wasn’t breaking a sweat. Honestly, he felt as if he could dodge these attacks forever.

“I know.” Dream responded in his usual calm, melodious tone. He had been attacking Cross, or at least trying to take the offensive side of things, for a while now. He hasn’t broken a sweat either, but he didn’t feel like doing this repeatedly even if he could.

Cross growled, figuring it was his turn to take the offensive side. He launched himself over towards Dream, pinning him on the ground. He didn’t even take notice of the certain position they were in. His eyes narrowed towards Dream, studying his face with his eyes.

Dream stared directly back at Cross, not moving a muscle since the other pinned him down. He could easily get back up, but a part of him was wondering what the other was going to do honestly. “I suppose you won this match.”

“Oh fuck off, you could easily get back up.” He moved off of Dream, standing up and crossed his arms. “You and I both know that.” Cross glanced away, narrowing his eyes over to nothing in particular.

Dream sighed, letting himself up after that and brushed himself off. He fixed up his pretty boy hair before looking over towards Cross. “But I didn’t.” He told him, sending him a small smile… which honestly turned into a smirk.

Cross mumbled something to himself, looking back over to Dream. That… was something he has not seen before in his entire life. A smirk? A smirk on Dream’s face was something non normal. He didn’t know exactly what caused his cheeks to flush, but they did.


	14. You're not Okay!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> video game shenanigans  
> with ds errormare

“You’re not okay!” Error screamed, making the character he was playing as attack a zombie while making his way over to Nightmare.

“But I am! I only have like…” Nightmare narrowed his eyes over to his HP bar at the bottom right corner, “TWO HP!” He finished, laughing nervously as he made his character stab another zombie.

“Nightmare I swear to god if you die one more time on this level I am completing it by myself!” Error aggressively spoke, slamming his index finger on the control remote controller he was playing on, instantly killing a hoard of zombies.

The purple guardian stifled some snickers, leaning over towards his boyfriend and pressed a soft kiss onto his cheek. “This is why I love you.” He told him, hearing a little beep coming from the screen. 

“NIGHTMARE!” Error cried out, letting a little laugh during his cry. “This is literally your thirteenth time dying!” He made his character shoot a few more zombies before taking cover. Error turned his head, pressing a kiss back onto Nightmare’s own cheek, “But I love you too you dork.” He chirped out.

Nightmare giggled, watching as Error paused and saved the game. “You know, I never thought we’d actually make it this far!” He told him, giving off a goofy grin.

Error adjusted his glasses, rolling his eyes afterwards and chuckled. “Well it’s all thanks to me! Unlike someone I know, they kept dying on the level!”

“It’s not my fault you’re too damn distracting.” Nightmare leaned over towards his boyfriend, giving him little pecks on the face a few times… maybe more than a few times. The few time kisses became multiple feathered touched kisses. He kissed Error’s face, not caring where it was as long as it was kissable.

Error felt his face heat up as Nightmare said that, letting out a hearty chuckle as his partner pressed a bunch of kisses on his face. “Maybe I should wear something disgusting then.” He suggested, attempting to give some kisses back while at it.

“You’d still look irresistible.” Nightmare purred softly, pulling Error into a hug after. “Because I love you…”  
Error took in the embrace, wrapping his arms around Nightmare and nuzzled him lightly. He pressed one gentle kiss on his forehead, letting out a joyful sigh, “And I love you too.”


	15. Dimples

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dreammare pre apple incident setting

“I love your dimples… they make you look quite adorable.”

Nightmare flushed a bit at the compliment, letting a little pout escape from his mouth after. “They’re not that cute…” He argued, slightly hiding his face behind his shoulder.

Dream chuckled, giving the one next to him a light nudge. “Oh, but I believe that they are!” He told him candidly, “Besides, it’s even better that I’m the only one who gets to see it!”

The negative spirit felt his cheeks grow more warm as the other said that. “You’re such a dork.” He stated, rolling his eyes playfully afterwards.

“Buuuut..?” Dream leaned himself over more towards the other, giving Night his signature innocent look.

Nightmare playfully shoved the other back a bit and bursts into a fit of stupid giggles. He rolled himself over and stood up, holding a hand towards Dream, to which he took to pull himself up. “But, you’re still Dream, and my best friend.” He finished, holding the small hand in his with both of his own. “Nothing will change that.”

Dream felt a bunch of butterflies, butterflies swirling around and fluttering in his stomach. “And I believe that.” He dulcetly spoke, his gold eyes giving off a sparkle afterwards. The positive spirit pulled his counterpart into an embrace, giving him a light squeeze after. “Nothing will change this…” He mumbled.

What they didn’t know, is that it will change. In a few years to come by, things will most certainly be different, having a whole new perspective of things and a clash between them.


	16. Waltzing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> cross and nightmare dance and dance and waltz and dance and dance and wa-  
> gay

“Alexa, play waltzing music.”

Nightmare’s mellow tone of voice brought calmness to Cross, even though he was talking to Alexa… who sometimes could be deaf.

“Playing waltzing music, on amazon music.” Says Alexa.

Classical melodies of waltzing music filled within the ballroom they were practicing in. Yes, they were practicing in the ballroom instead of somewhere else. Nightmare wanted Cross to get used to the setting of it, since he holds balls a lot more often than he should be holding.

“Put your hand on my shoulder.” Nightmare told him, that the mellow voice tone still there. Cross did what he was told, though it had accidentally been the wrong hand… and shoulder. “Other hand, Cross.” The kind told him, his cyan eye light looking into his own pinpricks.

Cross gulped, doing as he was told to, getting it right this time. He felt… so awkward about this. Practicing the waltz with your boss? The king? The all known lord of negativity? I mean he guessed that it was some sort of privilege, but other than that it felt… odd.

Slow small steps was all that it took for Cross to get to the basic part. They started dancing by just taking steps as if they were making a box. Simple and easy to do, just… don’t overthink it too much. 

In those minutes of time where they made the box formation, Nightmare had tugged Cross inches closer. Second by second, the ex royal guard’s face felt his cheeks flame up. Whether it was by embarrassment, knowing what it was for, or the fact that… a feeling in his soul kept screaming out to tug Nightmare closer, it didn’t really matter because of it being Nightmare’s goal in the first place.

A goal to make him embarrassed.

The king could obviously feel it, being the emotion spirit he is. Nightmare chuckled a bit, timing this part perfectly and dipped Cross down. He leaned close to where his mouth was barely touching his… nonexistent ear, a soft whisper escaping from his lips. “You’re doing an excellent job so far.”

Cross felt his breath hitch as Nightmare dipped him down. He desperately clung onto him, an arm of his wrapped around the other’s neck. There he goes again, feeling his face heat up after hearing that whisper, and the notion of the other’s... ‘lips’ brushing against his nonexistent ear. Goddamnit, why was Nightmare so good at this.

They danced gracefully around the room this time, ditching the whole box sequence. Cross had accidentally stepped on the short king’s feet a few times, immediately apologizing for doing so. He had always been dismissed for every single dang apology he sent to Nightmare, which the other found slightly amusing.

The taller out of the two could feel his cheeks still flared, and he lightly shook his head to try and rid the blush dusting his face. It… didn’t actually work, so that’s a bummer to him.

By the end of it, when the music had stopped, the both of them paused their dancing. They didn’t move away, nor did they change their position. Both of their eye lights locked in with each other, feeling both fiery desires burning within them. 

It was when Cross found himself slightly leaning forward, only to have Nightmare pull away and boop the other’s nose. A soft chuckle escaped from his mouth as he saw the confused expression on his guard’s face.

“I will see you,” Nightmare gave him one of his rarest, softest smiles, “Tomorrow at the ball.” He turned on his heel, the heels on his shoes softly clicking on the ground.

Cross was left by himself, astonished in a bit of a flustered feeling by what had just happened now. 

Maybe… it’ll happen tomorrow.


End file.
